Abstract The goal of the Pilot/Feasibility Projects Core (PFP) is to fund promising projects that take advantage of new clinical research opportunities in HHT, CCM, SWS, or other rare diseases thematically related to the BVMC. These projects will demonstrate feasibility and generate proof-of-concept data for future grant funding, and are aimed at diagnosis or management/treatment of BVMC related diseases. They will have potential for high impact one or more of the BVMC diseases, with particular emphasis on clinical trial readiness. We will support a minimum of 3 or a maximum of 5 pilot projects (one per year).